


I'll do anything. You know that.

by God217



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, aka canon, basically best friends that are too dumb to realize they're in love, not highkey shippy but hinting, you know I'm right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: Two prompts - one StoryPrompt: “I’ll do anything. You know that.”Setting: NighttimeTakes place after Holy MatrimonyJames can't sleep and Jessie decides to be soft for a change





	I'll do anything. You know that.

Even in the dark, she could hear him shifting around in his sleeping bag a few feet away from where she’d settled down. It shouldn’t surprise her that he wasn’t able to sleep, not after what they’d been though that day; after what he’d been through. Especially since, though they’d made sure to get a reasonable distance between themselves and the mansion, who knew if she’d try to chase them all the way over to where they were.

Not that Jessie would allow that, of course. If that witch of a noblewoman really did catch up with them, she’d make sure she’d regret it.

Still, being engaged to someone like that had to mess with someone’s mentality, even she couldn’t blame her friend for that. That whip of hers had sent shivers down her spine as well; she wouldn’t admit to being afraid of course, but it sure had made her uncomfortable just to watch.

But even all that considered, it was impossible to fall asleep with James making so much noise. Coupled with Meowth’s soft snoring, something she should be used to by now, and the nighttime sounds of the forest around them, she couldn’t get her mind to relax enough to drift off into dreamland.

“Can you stop moving around?” she finally broke the silence, not quite whispering, but low enough not to wake the one of them who was lucky enough to be sleeping.

“Sorry, Jess,” came a murmur in return, James’ voice alone indication enough for her to know how distressed he was. He actually sounded genuinely apologetic, unlike usual, where he’d have a sassy retort ready to counter her complaints. “I can’t sleep.”

“Yeah, I can tell.”

Silence filled the air between them once more, no sound save for the rustle of the leaves in the wind. Just as she thought the conversation was over, a branch snapped nearby, and her eyes could just barely make out the silhouette of James’ head shooting up. After a second of tension he sighed, sinking back down in apparent defeat.

Jessie kept her gaze on him, wordlessly waiting for an explanation. She knew she didn’t have to ask; he’d either tell her or keep it to himself, whether she tried pushing or not.

“Maybe we should move further away,” he suddenly piped up, once again shifting around restlessly. She didn’t even dignify that with a response, raising an eyebrow despite the darkness.

They were sleeping. There was no way she was going to get up again. Not if he paid her to.

She knew that he knew that.

“You know,” he still added, apparently still trying to convince her, “last time I ran away from her, she followed me all the way to the other end of Kanto. There can never be enough distance, or she really might show up at any moment.”

“James, it’s the middle of the night. Even if she does try to track you down, she won’t find us here in the middle of nowhere, especially not before morning. Sleep.”

He stayed quiet, but she could sense the look of discomfort on his face without having to see it. Of course there was no way he’d be convinced that easily, but at the same time, he knew very well he’d already lost this one. But despite the silence finally settling over them, Jessie found it even harder to relax, as if her friend’s tension was seeping over into her body.

He was on edge, and she was simply downright uncomfortable with it.

He was her best friend. Her only friend, aside from Meowth. Annoying as he was, she should probably say something.

“If you don’t sleep now, you’ll be too tired to run if she does find you.”

Okay, maybe not that.

“Besides, do you really think I’m just going to sit here and watch her drag you back? If she ever shows her pretty face again, Arbok will be the last thing she sees.”

“Would you really do that?”

The glimmer of hope in his whimpering voice elicited a small sigh from, her, coupled with a roll of her eyes he wasn’t able to see. Why did James always need everything spelled out for him? She’d hardly say so if she didn’t mean it, and his constant need for reassurance was something she’d never understand. What did he want, a written letter of proof?

“We’re a team, remember?” she responded, too tired to actually get mad at him, especially not with the current situation being as it was. It wasn’t really his fault he was that way, and after all the time they’d spent together, she’d found herself getting more patient with his antics, at least most of the time.

Some of the time.

And Team Rocket wasn’t going to be split up by some crazed woman.

“I’ll do anything. You know that.”

Her hand reached out for him in the darkness, searching until it’d found his. She wrapped her fingers around his palm, figuring that just this once she could lend some comfort to him; if only to help him finally fall asleep.

After a few seconds she felt his grasp tighten around her in return, a wordless agreement.

They were a team.

Good or bad, they’d both fight for each other until the end.

Whatever happened, it was all of them or none.


End file.
